Getting Through It
by motown lady
Summary: While she and Lee have lunch with Emily Farnsworth, Amanda gains some insight into her fairly new mysterious co-worker. Set after "The Legend Of Das Geisterschloss". A one shot.


Getting Through It

It was fun for Lee and Amanda to figure out clues to Emily Farnsworth's drawings after the case in Austria as they had their lunch with her before heading to the airport to go home.

But as Lee excused himself to go to the men's room, Emily noticed the light had dimmed from Amanda's eyes suddenly and asked touching her hand, "What is it, Dear?"

Wistfully, Amanda shrugged and sighed saying, "Oh, I've been trying to figure out why it happened. You know...Ariana. I mean, I know why it happened, but still.."

Emily swallowed and patted Amanda's hand in understanding. "I see. Yes, she was a charming girl. Very kind. Well. I know it's hard and that you haven't been exposed to as many cases yet as Lee and I have, but it's something we all must get through from time to time. Personal feelings should never affect your objectivity to be a good agent. I'm sure Lee has told you certain things already, hasn't he?"

Amanda rolled her eyes and sighed. " Yes, he has. I'm told never to look at him when we're out checking on a suspect. Be professional. Don't let anything cloud your judgement and heaven forbid we get even the slightest bit personal with each other. I just don't believe it, though."

Emily smiled then furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, Amanda?"

Amanda shrugged as she looked at Emily. "I just don't believe you can work together and not have some sort of connection after a while somehow. I mean, I see how fond he is of you. Why is it he can know about me, but I can't know about him? I mean it's silly, right? At least, I think it is."

Emily sighed. "Amanda, I know you haven't known him quite as long as I or Billy Melrose have. But it takes time with any new relationship to form a bond as it were. Between you and me, he fancied himself quite the expert when I was first getting to know him."

Amanda smirked. "Oh, embellished a bit, did he?"

Emily smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes. In fact, I had to pull him back a bit as he appeared full of himself in the early days. Always tried to best anyone in his company. But I had to bring him to his senses and make him see that there were right ways to complete a mission and wrong ways. And the wrong ways could get him or anyone else near him in hot water as they say if he acted too hastily."

Amanda shook her head with a sigh. "Which I think he does sometimes to this day. Although he tries to tell me that I don't listen to him. I do, but I can't help it if trouble follows me. I just think if he were to be a more open person sometimes, there would be a better way to finish a case, you know? Listen to me, huh? Like I've been at this as long as you two have."

Emily smiled. " No, no. That's very astute, Dear. You know someday, you may just make a fine agent. But watching people and observing your surroundings is the key here. Please don't forget that. And I think you'll come out all right, hmm?"

Amanda smiled and noticed Lee coming back to the table. "Oh, I won't. Thank you for the advice, Emily."

Lee sat down and noticing the looks passing from Emily to Amanda said, "Okay. What did I miss here?"

Emily smiled as she waved it away. "Oh, just girl talk, Lee. Nothing to worry about."

Lee clearing his throat asided to Amanda, "You'll tell me on the plane, right?"

Amanda looked at Emily once more as she winked at her saying, "It's a need-to-know thing, Lee. Trust me, you don't need to know. At least, not yet."

Lee sighed thinking, Why are women are so complicated?

Looking at his watch he then said to them, " Well, I'm afraid it's time to go now."

They got up from their seats and as Lee was about to settle the bill Emily snatched it quickly surprising Lee as he queried, "What the-"

Emily shook her head. "You two have helped me a great deal with this case. This one's on me, all right?"

Lee chuckled nodding. "Okay, okay."

He hugged Emily and gesturing to Amanda as he said, "Take care. And don't go getting yourself into trouble like someone else I know."

Amanda swatted his arm as they all shared a laugh. "Hey! I don't mean to. It just happens."

Lee rolling his eyes chuckled. "Sure it does."

Emily next hugged Amanda whispering, "He needs looking after as well, Dear. I'm counting on you, hmm?"

Amanda nodded."I'll do my best, Emily. Bye, bye."

Later as Lee and Amanda's plane was enroute for home and Amanda was engrossed in a book she had brought along she felt his eyes on her and asked, "What is it?"

Lee tried to be nonchalant. "What?"

Amanda sighed. "You've been staring at me for the last ten minutes. Is my makeup smudged or my hair unkempt?"

Lee shook his head chuckling."No. You're perfect as usual."

As Amanda looked at him with a surprised glance Lee put up a hand quickly embarrassed now."I-I mean, you look nice as always. Um, what were we talking about?"

Amanda smirked. "The reason you've been staring. Out with it."

Lee groaned and narrowing his eyes at her said, "Okay! Emily. She asked you to keep an eye on me, didn't she?"

Amanda clearing her throat shrugged offhandedly, "I don't know what you're talking about. Why would she do that? You're a grown man who I assume can take excellent care of himself, right?"

Lee sighed nodding with a bit of hesitation. "Yes, thank you. However-"

Amanda thought, Oh, boy. Here it comes.

But he surprised her by saying, "It's perfectly all right for friends to look out for one another. And we are friends, correct?"

Amanda slowly nodded and answered, "Y-Yes. And thank you."

Lee smiled."No problem."

As Amanda watched him then get a book of his own to read out of his carry on bag she thought, Wow. He's changing somewhat. Am I doing that?

Shaking her head she went back to her book and thought, Don't go looking for things that aren't there, Amanda. You'll never figure this man out.

The End


End file.
